


Shredded and Sowed

by BubbleGumClown



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Broken, Cuddling, Cute, F/M, Heartache, Heartbreak, Insecurities, Romance, Sad, Smut, a lot of fluff, being happy again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleGumClown/pseuds/BubbleGumClown
Summary: One day, she is heartbroken, but then on that night, a random magician breaks into her windowsBut she never knew that this magician would change her life from that day.
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Original Female Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Shredded and Sowed

I just got heart broken today, yay I guess. People treat me like trash, they are all so fake dude. They love you the first day, the next day they have their lusting eyes on other girls with hourglass figures and nice jawlines even though they got botox in their faces. They like the girls with the fake stuff, not the natural these days.

So I am just laying down in my bed, chilling, listening to lofi trying to fall asleep without the hurtful thoughts lingering in my mind. But they all just couldn't go away, I mean, I am not that big to be honest, I am at a healthy weight, my double chin doesn't show, I may not have a jawline but like really dude? Just because of certain details that you gotta break my heart?

I just wanna go sleep, but I can't sleep, I just can't with all these thoughts. I wanna burst into tears, but that won't do anything, it won't change anything. What is done is done, I can't trust anybody. But then why do I keep doing it? Trusting people even when I know it will hurt, Why?

They talk about me behind my back, but I still smile and act like they don't do anything wrong. I wanna hurt them like how they hurt me, but I know if I got the chance, I wouldn't even try. That is just how I am, still trusting people when I know what they are going to do later, back stab you and put you in there trash bin of useless people.

They just pull the trigger and BAM!, your broken into pieces and you got trust issues, your depressed, you cut yourself, and you cry yourself to sleep. You start to want to die and you want to scream but it comes out as "I'm Fine", and a big fake smile along with it.

So I don't know anymore, lonely will be my new best friend.

I was trying to fall asleep, but then i heard the door knock, and I was wondering on who knocks at 3 in the morning? I got out of bed and wiped the salty tears from my eyes, then I got out my bed, and the knocking was still continuing. 

By the time I got to the door, I opened it to reveal a bloody man standing in front of my door smiling at me. He was wearing a jester-like outfit and he had red hair, okay not gonna lie, he was kinda hot though. But then a thought popped back in to stop falling for people, Love hurts. But then another part of me told me to go and try again, keep looking until you find that person, maybe he was the one for you.

"Darling would you mind helping me?~", the man asked in a smooth voice. I felt myself flush a little at the term "Darling", but he was probably saying that because he didn't even know my name.

"Yeah, sure, come in, I have stuff to help", I said before he walked in looking all around. His eye's were brighter than the stars, brighter than any star that I have seen, but too bad he isn't gonna be mine. 

I walked him up the stairs and he was limping a little bit, he had a big cut on his leg and a big cut on his waist. I put his arm around my neck and I put my arm around his waist, and I walked him up.

I go to the couch and I put him on it, moving the pillows to the side. I went to go and get the bandages and stitches for this kind of situation, I have never really had anyone with cuts as big as this. I came back and I saw him shuffling cards all around, He was pretty good.

I came and I put the stuff on the couch next to him, and I took out the stuff I needed for the moment.

"Dear, may I ask what your name is?~", he said to me. I looked up to him and he was smiling.

"My name is Esther, I replied". His eyes widened as if he had just saw a big ass spider on my face. He smiled and he grabbed my face and examined it as if he were a scientist observing a new species.

"It suits you, you are extremely beautiful, you probably have guys falling head over heels for you~", he said to me, causing a crimson blush to form on my face. He chuckled at me and I went back to what I was doing. 

"Your blushing my dear~", he stated causing me to flip my head up at him. "Oh, sorry, its just I never get comments like that, I always try to date someone, but they date me the first day, then the next day they just fall for another girl that seems prettier than me", I replied. He nodded and he held my face in his hand again and he was examining me again.

Have you ever kissed someone my dear?~, he asked. I shook my head no and his eyes went wide again.

"Oh dear, I am surprised nobody has touched this beautiful face of yours, but that is good news, You don't mind if I give you your first kiss hm?~", he asked. Just by that moment, he pulled my face up and kissed me, his lips felt soft and warm, they also tasted like bubble gum. He pulled back and my face was flushed.

"Anyways, where were we with the stitching?~", he asked, crossing his legs. "Yeah let me get to that, I swear I had the needle"...., I said while looking around the floor, where is the fuckin needle?

I looked up and I saw the dude holding the needle in his hand and twirling it around. He put it in my hand and I continued to find the string.

"Oh, yeah I forgot, may I ask what your name is dude?:, I said. 

"My name is Hisoka~", he said winking at me. "I see, ok well like would you mind taking off your shirt real fast so i could look at the cut more better", I asked.

"Oh you dirty girl, trying to get a peek are you?~", he said. I flipped my head up for the second time this dude was here and looked at him with wide eyes. 

"What the hell, I just need to see the cut, I don't even know what you look like under the layers, so why ask?", I questioned. He nodded in approval and took of his shirt, revealing some abs and stuff.

"Nice abs", I complimented. I grabbed the string and I was threading it. "So you were trying to peek?,you dirty girl~", he said.

"No, I'm just like saying, Nice abs, I don't really obsess over that stuff like other girls", I replied. He nodded and he brought out his cards. He shuffled it around and I watched in awe, but then went back to the stitching.

➡ TIME SKIP

When I was done with all the stitching, he was finally done moaning. He was literally moaning through out the whole time I was stitching him, he is probably a masochist but that's fine I guess.

Ok, all you need to do now is take a bath to wash off some of the blood and then you are done, I said. He nodded and he asked, "Can you take it with me?, I can't bandage myself~".

"I can wait out of the bath for you", I said. He got on the ground and grabbed my leg.

OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH PLEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEE!!, he yelled, resulting in me having to cover his mouth.

"Yeah, ok, I will bathe with you, but just don't yell dude, you gonna get me kicked out fast", I said before leading him to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter, and Hisoka and Esther are 20 years old so yeah, just letting you guys know my lovelies, thank you for reading~


End file.
